memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ships of the Line (book)
i think this should be split into Ships of the Line (1st edition) and Ships of the Line (2nd edition) -- Captain MKB 12:06, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :I wondered about that but decided not to based on the existing precedent of the Star Trek Encyclopedia and Star Trek Chronology having only one article each despite having 2 or 3 editions. However, once the second edition is released and we can have a look at it properly (my copy should be winging its way to me in a couple of weeks - Eeeeeeeeeeeeee!), it may be prudent to split it into two? -- Cyfa (talk) 12:15, October 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Im just concerned based on the precedent of The Left Hand of Destiny, Book One and two, where two books reference lists have been troublesome to divide after being combined for some reason. ::the Encyclopedia and Chronology had minor edits to the same basic text, making the editions into versions, while other books such as Trader Captains and Merchant Princes (1st edition) and the 2nd edition are completely dissimilar in structure and content -- i suppose the proving point for using the Encyc/Chronol precedent is to ask the question: does the 2nd SotL book reprint the first in any way with additions? or is it simply a new book in the series that does not contain the first books material? -- Captain MKB 12:23, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :::Exactly! At least we don't have long to wait for its release to find out - Even less time if we're treated to any previews in the meantime. -- Cyfa (talk) 20:28, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :::On the topic of Left Hand (and I'll copy this to that article's talk page): Nothing has been divided at all. the pages for Book One and Book Two are redirects to a combined article. Now, I'd be willing to reread the duology and try and separate the references section of that page into Book One and Two subsections, but my question is, is that still desired? Or should I not even bother? - Bell'Orso (talk) 13:57, December 6, 2014 (UTC) ::probably a lot of good ship references to link back to, which is always good news -- excited for expanding registry lists here on the wiki -- Captain MKB 02:39, October 26, 2014 (UTC) OK, so I've FINALLY got my copy (blasted delays...) and in answer to your question: It reprints the first book with additions. However, there are now eight chapters rather than the original seven, so I'm going to have a good look through before making any further amendments to this article. I'll report back shortly. -- Cyfa (talk) 11:45, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :I don't have the book myself, but from what I've read about it so far I propose a page structure like this: : Summary :: 1st edition :: 2nd edition additions : References :: 1st edition :: 2nd edition additions : Information :: 1st edition :: 2nd edition additions : Images :: 1st edition :: 2nd edition additions Of course I defer final judgement to Cyfa. - Bell'Orso (talk) 13:57, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :This seems sensible then. We can probably project to expand this formatting into the aforementioned Star Trek Encyclopedia and Star Trek Chronology articles. -- Captain MKB 14:19, December 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Excellent ideas! I'll make a start, then. I don't know if I'll get much done today, but there's always tomorrow. Thank you both. -- Cyfa (talk) 15:48, December 6, 2014 (UTC)